


Red and Blue

by StormLily



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is 19, Dick Pics, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friend groups, Friends to Lovers, Gamers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Red Dead Redemption 2 Online, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is 17, Romance, Video Chats, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voice Chats, embarrassing family members, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormLily/pseuds/StormLily
Summary: Rey starts to get nervous when she sees a posse of four coming towards her as she sells her goods at the butcher in the online game mode of Red Dead Redemption 2, they turn out to all be related and playing together on family night, three of them are ten times her age but one is only 2 years older then her, who is clearly embarrassed by them, they all change her life forever.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Red and Blue

Rey padded along the sidewalk before she turned into the familiar driveway, Maz Kanata's home. The cold UK wind blew on her, she shifted her arms as she carried the rest of her belongings in her arms, the rest had already been delivered, not that she had that many.

Orphan Rey had been removed from her previous foster home after the police had found drugs in her foster fathers car, and now she was back at Maz Kanata's place until she turned 18 and on her own, unless Maz lets her stay full time until she can support her own two feet.

Maz opened the door as Rey approached the door "That the last of it?" She said

Rey sighed "Yes, that's it."

The shorter, older lady smiled "Hey, at least it's not at another drug addicts place, come on, let's get everything set up."

Rey chuckled, Maz always had a way to make her smile. Rey walked through the place that she remembered so well, Maz lead her into a room with all her belongings had been placed. The large queen sized bed was mainly covered with boxes filled with clothes and her belongings. 

"Oh, by the way." Maz spoke as she let Rey step into her room "Your computer desk will arrive tomorrow, then you can get that computer of yours set up, don't ask me for help because I don't know jack shit about them" She laughed.

Rey smiled, her computer was her most expensive possession, one of the things she was very protective of, "Thank you Maz." She smiled.

Maz chuckled "I'll go get dinner started, you still like Spaghetti Bolognese?"

Rey kept her smile as she walked towards one of the boxes containing her clothes "You remember me so well."

The older lady laughed as she walked away towards the kitchen, leaving Rey in her quiet room to unpack. Moving her clothes into her drawers and cabinets was the first thing to do, then her posters on the wall were next, she loved to make her wall look busy, a plain wall in her eyes looked icky and so uninviting. She piled all her private belongings into the nightstand before sliding the box containing everything that she needed to get her computer set up minus the desk into the corner where she planned on placing it. 

Removing the boxes from the bed, she placed her pillow case over the pillows that Maz provided, placing her fluffy light purple blanket over the mattress, her room looked like something she could only see herself having if she still had her parents with her. It's still unknown on what happened to her parents to this day, she was just there at the foster care place one day. Maybe one day she'll have a whole house to make her own, but that day might be a few years away now.

The delicious familiar smell of Maz's cooking filled her nostrils, she sighed contently before grabbing her iPad and walking at of her room, slightly closing the door behind her. Her slightly loud footsteps alerted Maz as she turned to see Rey padding towards the living room near the kitchen.

"All set up then?" 

Rey sat herself on the soft couch "Yep, just the computer now." She said as she unlocked her iPad.

"Wifi is still the same as last time you were here." Maz called out

She laughed "Thank you Maz"

"I know you kids like your internet." Maz called out again "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour"

Her laughter got more intense this time "Thank you Maz"

Rey signed into the Wifi, after she had done so, a bunch of messages popped up from her friends Finn and Rose from their group chat on Discord, Rey had clearly forgotten to mute the conversation as she hated hearing the notification noise pop up when she was busy, unless it was a personal message. The two had mainly messaged about food, games that annoyed them and the ones they loved. Why they didn't just private message each other confused Rey but she just guessed that they wanted her to be apart of the conversation whenever her situation calmed down.

Tapping the Discord app, she opening the app to immediately getting messages from their group chat.

**FinnStorm:** Rey's online! Rey! Are you alright?

 **RoseFlower:** Oh thank god your alright Rey.

 **ReyNiima:** Hey guys, sorry about not being on for the past two weeks, shit hit the fan.

 **FinnStorm** : Obviously, what happened?

 **ReyNiima:** My foster father was pulled over by cops and they found drugs in his car.

 **RoseFlower:** Oh my god Rey! Where are you now?

 **ReyNiima:** At Maz's place, it was the last choice, I'm here for a year until I turn 18, unless Maz let's me stay for as long as I can.

 **FinnStorm:** Oh thank god for Maz, she's lovely, taking you on when there was no one else, I wish we could.

 **ReyNiima:** Me too Finn, but you gotta meet the foster system's needs, you know that.

 **RoseFlower:** So does Maz still live in that big house?

 **ReyNiima:** She sure does, I got a larger room now, she even ordered me a computer desk for my computer, meaning I'll be able to play with you guys soon!

 **FinnStorm:** Hell yes! Does that mean we'll get the gang back together on Red Dead?

 **RoseFlower:** Oh heck yes! That means I would have to work with Finn alone all the time.

 **FinnStorm:** Hey, I'm not that bad!

 **RoseFlower:** You basically did a head shot on me while we were doing a mission!

 **ReyNiima:** Okay that's pretty bad.

Rey glanced at the time right before she heard Maz call out for dinner, she said bye to her friends before she headed towards the kitchen to get her dinner.

"Get as much as you like, looks like you need it." Maz spoke as she poked Rey in the stomach gently "Did he feed you all the time?"

It took Rey a moment to realized who she was talking about "No, not really, only when he made food for himself, there was hardly enough for me though." 

Maz frowned "I knew he was dodgy, I'm sorry you had to deal with that.." Maz trailed off as she stared at Rey, her eyes fixed on the side of her face "What happened?"

Rey gasped as she raised her hand to the side of her face "Oh.. that." 

Maz raised her hand to hers to remove her hand to take a better look at her face "Rey, this is serious, did he hurt you?"

Rey hiccupped as she nodded slowly, a single stray tear flowed down her face, through the scar that covered half of her left cheek. Maz clicked her tongue as she wiped away Rey's tears before giving her a bowl to serve herself dinner.

"I'll grab some for myself soon, I need to report this, get as much as you like, get seconds I don't mind." Maz stalked off towards her bedroom, most likely to ring someone or to message someone on her own computer.

Opening up the pot of Spaghetti, she smelled in the delicious pasta before she grabbed the tongs to get some out before getting the meat on top. Searching the fridge, she found grated cheese to sprinkle on top before she made her way towards the dining room table to eat. She never ate on the couch infront of the TV or in her bedroom, unless she was sick. 

She was halfway through her dinner when Maz returned from her bedroom, she silently grabbed her own dinner and joined Rey at the table.

"Maz?" She looked up from her dinner "Are you mad at me for not reporting him?"

Maz smiled empathy at her "Dear child, of course not."

They both finished their dinner together, talking about things that Maz did while Rey was elsewhere, like how she went to Bingo for the first time and didn't mind it but wouldn't go again unless she was with friends. Rey also explained some interesting and exciting things she did when she was away from Maz, like how she met Finn and Rose one time during her stop to a video game shop.

Rey took both their bowls to the kitchen to wash up as Maz put away the left overs in the fridge, Rey felt content with her belly full of food, she went towards the living room to grab her iPad when Maz called out.

"There is freshly made brownies in the fridge for dessert, as well as fresh cream if your still hungry"

Rey licked her lips as she remembered how good Maz's brownies were "Thank you Maz, i'll grab some later"

She heard Maz's footsteps disappear elsewhere as she walked towards her bedroom, her iPad dinging with notifications as she once again forgot to turn them off from discord, Finn and Rose were obviously talking again.

Rey spent the most of the evening on her iPad playing some of the games she installed onto it before she yawned for the first time that night, she stumbled to her feet as she made her way towards the kitchen, there to Maz's words were brownies with chocolate frosting in the fridge, alongside a can of whip cream, Rey was tempted to spray some into her mouth but she didn't want to embarrass herself if Maz caught her. She sprayed some onto her brownie as she made her way towards the living room where she sat and ate her brownies in silence

Placing her plate in the sink, she washed the plate as quiet as she could before she placed it away. After drying her hands, she heard Maz's footsteps again.

"Enjoy your brownies?"

Rey nodded "Yes, they were just as I remembered them to be." 

Maz chuckled "I'm glad, now I'm going to grab some for myself." She padded towards the fridge before pulling out her own brownie "Now, remember if you can't sleep during the night tell me, wake me up, I don't mind Rey."

She froze, Maz must of remembered that she didn't sleep very well "Alright, thank you."

The older lady smiled, "Off ya go."

Rey smiled "Goodnight Maz"

Maz waved as she went towards the living room "Goodnight Rey."

Rey walked off towards her bedroom where she shut the door, she stood staring at her room before her, sighing contently, she shut off the light before turning on her night light, she never slept without a light on. Her room was lit with a dim orange as she curled herself into the bed one too large for her. Spreading herself out, she felt her muscles crack as she stretched. Sighing, she turned on her side before she shut her eyes for the night, she smiled as she felt her body relax. It felt like a long time ago when she was able to fall asleep content, in a safe home with food in her belly. She just hoped it would last.


End file.
